John Thaw
Edward John Thaw ( West Gorton , Manchester , 3 January 1942 - Luckington , Wiltshire , 21 February 2002 1 ) was an English actor , best known by the detective series Inspector Morse 33 times in which he played the title role. The series ran from 1987 to 2000. His assistant in the series: Robbie Lewis (played by actor Kevin Whately) now has a sequel to the original series under the name Lewis . Thaw played in his career many other roles on television, in the theater and in the film . The hard-boiled detective Jack Regan in the television series (and two movies)The Sweeney brought him fame in the UK , and was later seen on the Dutch television. He played Detective Inspector Jack Regan in 53 episodes between 1975 and 1978. One of the last rolls was that of liberal attorney James Kavanagh in Kavanagh QC (1995-1999). Thaw led a secluded life in a mansion from the 18th century. Like Inspector Morse also knew Thaw the necessary alcohol problems. Since June 2001, Thaw was being treated for esophageal cancer . The chemotherapy seemed to catch on, but one day before his death, he had a sudden relapse. He died at the age of 60, surrounded by his family. From 24 December 1973 until his death Thaw was married nine years older actress Sheila Hancock . From this marriage was born in 1974, daughter Joanna. Between June 1964 and 1968, Thaw was married to Sally Alexander. In 1965 was born of this marriage daughter Abigail. The two daughters are also Thaw actress. Filmography * The Younger Generation Television series - Martin (Afl The Rabbit Set 1961). * The Younger Generation Television series - Denny (Afl Flow Gently Sweet Afton., 1961) * The Younger Generation Television series - Peter (Afl The Suburb Cuckoo 1961). * The Younger Generation Television series - Charlie (Afl The Mating Age, 1961). * The Younger Generation Television series - Edward (Afl Run Away Home, 1961). * The Younger Generation Television series - Max (Afl Somewhere to early 1961). * The Younger Generation Television series - Customer (Afl Goodbye Charlie 1961). * ITV Play of the Week Television series - Soldier Hurst (. Afl Sergeant Musgrave's Dance, 1961) * Nil Carborundum (TV film, 1962) - Role unknown * The Loneliness of the Long Distance Runner (1962) - Bosworth * Z Cars TV Series - Det. Con. Elliot (Afl A La Carte 1963 | Light the Blue Paper, 1963 | A Quiet Night 1963 | Hide - And Go Seek, 1963). * The Edgar Wallace Mystery Theatre Television series - Alan Roper (Afl Five to One, 1963). * ITV Play of the Week Television series - Role Unknown (Afl I Can Walk Like Where I Can not I, 1964.?) * The Avengers Television series - (. Afl Esprit de Corps, 1964) Captain Trench * ITV Play of the Week Television series - Henry Potter (. Afl The Other Man, 1964) * The Edgar Wallace Mystery Theatre Television series - David Jones (Afl Dead Man's Chest 1965). * Redcap Television series - Sergeant John Mann (afl 26, 1964-1966.) * Bat Out Of Hell Television series - Mark Paxton (Afl unknown, 1966). * The Making of Jericho (TV film, 1966) - Role unknown * Inheritance Television series - Role Unknown (1967) * The Bofors Gun (1968) - Featherstone * The Borderers Television series - Sir Richard (. Afl Dispossessed, 1969) * ITV Saturday Night Theatre Television series - (. Afl The Haunting, 1969) Rolf * ITV Saturday Night Theatre Television series - Role Unknown (Afl The Talking Head, 1969). * Strange Report Television series - Inspector Jenner (Afl Report 2475: Revenge - When a Man Hates 1969). * Praise Marx and Pass the Ammunition (1970) - Dom * The Last Grenade (1970) - Terry Mitchell * Play of the Month Television series - Banquo (. Afl MacBeth, 1970) * Budgie Television series - Denzil Davies (Afl Sunset Mansions or Whatever Happened to Janey Babe 1971.?) * Armchair Theatre Television series - (. Afl Competition, 1971) Tony * The Onedin Line TV Series - (. Afl Mutiny, 1971) Carby * Pretenders Television series - Fast Jack (1972) * The Frighteners Television series - Wood (Afl Old Comrades., 1972) * Dr. Phibes Rises Again (1972) - Shavers * Armchair Theatre Television series - (.? Afl What Became of Me, 1972) Peter * The Adventures of Black Beauty TV Series - Jack Desmond (Afl The Hostage 1972). * The Rivals of Sherlock Holmes Television series - Lt. Hoist (Afl. The Sensible Action of Lieutenant Hoist, 1973) * Menace Television series - (. Afl Tom, 1973) Don * Caucasian Chalk Circle (TV film, 1973) - Role unknown * Play of the Month Television series - Role Unknown (Afl Caucasian Chalk Circle to 1973). * The Protectors Television series - Mario Carpiano (Afl Lena., 1973) * Armchair Cinema Television series - (. Afl Regan, 1974) Inspector Jack Regan * Thick as Thieves Television series - Stanley (8 ep., 1974) * The Capone Investment Television series - Role Unknown (1974) * Sweeney! (1977) - Inspector Jack Regan * Sweeney 2 (1978) - Inspector Jack Regan * Play for Today Television series - Dinny Matthews (Afl Dinner at the Sporting Club, 1978). * The Sweeney Television series - Inspector Jack Regan (53 afl, 1975-1978.) * When the Bough Breaks (1979) * Drake's Venture (TV film, 1980) - Francis Drake * Killing Heat (1981) - Dick Turner * Saturday Night Thriller TV Series - (.? Afl Where Is Betty Buchus, 1982) Jack Buchus * Killer Waiting (TV film, 1984) - Major Peter Hastings * Mitch Television series - Mitch (10 ep., 1984) * The Life and Death of King John (TV film, 1984) - Hubert de Burgh * We'll Support You Evermore (TV film, 1985) - Geoff Hollins * Business As Usual (1987) - Kieran Flynn * Cry Freedom (1987) - Jimmy Kruger * The Sign of Four (TV film, 1987) - Jonathan Small * Bomber Harris (TV film, 1989) - Sir Arthur 'Bomber' Harris * Home to Roost Television series - Henry Willows (afl 29, 1985-1990.) * Stanley and the Women (Mini-series, 1991) - Stanley Duke * Chaplin (1992) - Fred Karno * A Year in Provence Television series - Peter Mayle (12 ep., 1993) * The Absence of War (TV film, 1995) - George Jones * Masculine Mescaline (1996) - The Man * Into the Blue (TV film, 1997) - Harry Barnett * Goodnight Mister Tom (TV film, 1998) - Tom Oakley * Plastic Man (TV film, 1999) - Joe MacConnell * The Waiting Time (TV film, 1999) - Joshua Mantle * Monsignor Renard Television series - Monsignor Augustine Renard (4 afl., 2000) * Inspector Morse Television series - Inspector Endeavour Morse (33 afl, 1987-2000.) * Inspector Morse: Rest in Peace (DVD, 2000) - Inspector Endeavour Morse * Kavanagh QC Television series - James Kavanagh QC (afl 27, 1995-2001.) * The Glass Television series - Jim Proctor (6 afl., 2001) * Buried Treasure (TV film, 2001) - Harry Jenkins Category:English actor Category:1942 births Category:2002 deaths